Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/VicGeorge2K9/Part 11
This part will take you through getting the Master Sword. Getting the Master Sword Now that you've completed the Tower of the Gods, you'll be transported to the belfry of the tower. Climb up the ladder to the platform just below the big bell, then use the Grappling Hook to latch onto the handle so Link can swing back and forth while clanging the bell. A glowing yellow portal will appear in the middle of the collonade outside the tower. Link and the King of Red Lions will automatically sail into this light and be lowered through the ocean waters into a world that's absent of all color, like the town in the movie ''Pleasantville''. The King of Red Lions senses Link's wondering of where he is now, but tells him there's no time to reveal that. Only after Link strikes down Ganon with the item he'll get from here will everything be made clear to him. From the pool of water outside the castle, hop across some platforms to get into the entrance. As Link enters, we will see that the place is crawling with Darknuts and Moblins, but they all seem to be frozen in place, as if time itself is frozen. Link will also see a giant statue of the legendary Hero of Time that looks remarkably similar to his own appearance. Go down the stairs to the other side of the statue and you'll see a triangular pattern on the floor, plus three triangular blocks that the King of Red Lions says we'll need to move into a particular pattern. Since the triangular blocks move in a pivot on an axis opposite from the side that we pull them from, we need to carefully move the blocks onto the three light-shaded triangles in the middle of the floor. This will take some trial and error to get done right, but since time is frozen here, there's no rush to get the puzzle completed. Once it is, the blocks will sink into the ground, and the Hero of Time statue will move, revealing a passageway to a chamber underneath. Go into the passageway, and in the chamber is the item that the King of Red Lions says we need to get that's sitting on a pedestal -- the Master Sword!!! Go over and pull it out of the pedestal, and Link will see that five giant knight statues have lowered their swords as if to honor him. A beam of light will now shine in the room, and the castle as well as the surrounding region will slowly regain color. However, it will also cause the Darknuts and the Moblins to unfreeze, coming back to life once again. Link now has the weapon that can defeat Ganon. Once Link leaves the chamber with the Master Sword, the Hero of Time statue will close it back up, but then the door to the entrance of the castle will be blocked by an energy barrier. In fact, both this door and another door on the other side of the castle will be blocked by barriers that won't be lifted until you defeat all the Darknuts and Moblins in here. So go through the entire castle and take them down one by one, using the tactics that you learned along the way on how to defeat them. Pick up the spoils of Knight's Crests and Skull Necklaces that they leave behind in their multi-colored orbs. Once all the Darknuts and Moblins are defeated, the barriers will go away, and Link will be able to leave the castle. Past the other door there's a bridge that will take you beyond the castle into another area of this region below the sea, but there's a magical barrier that will block your way across the bridge. You won't be able to break that barrier until later on in the game. So head back to the door at the top of the stairs that leads to the entrance and get back on the King of Red Lions so you can enter the portal and return to the surface. Ballad of the Gales With our new weapon in hand, let's pay Forsaken Fortress another visit. It is located at the northwest corner of the Sea Chart, four blocks west and three blocks north of the Tower of the Gods, so set your wind direction to northwest and bring the sail back up. As you travel along this route, you'll come across a tornado that you'll be sucked into. This tornado is bigger than most you've seen in this game so far, because in this tornado is Cyclos, Zephos' hostile brother. To get the cyclone to stop, get out your arrows and aim them at the pink-purple frog in the middle of the cyclone. Hit Cyclos three times and he will congratulate you by giving you a new tune to learn with the Wind Waker that will give you access to his cyclones to transport you to various places on the Great Sea. Copy the notes that he will display, and you'll learn the Ballad of the Gales. This tune will be very essential for the rest of the game, cutting down on the amount of sailing that you'll be doing. Once Cyclos departs, continue onward to the Forsaken Fortress. In case you're wondering, here are all the teleportation spots you can go to by using the Ballad of the Gales: |} # Mother and Child Isles # Windfall Island # Dragon Roost Island # Tingle Island # Greatfish Island # Tower of the Gods # South Fairy Island # Forest Haven # Outset Island NEXT: Your second visit to the Forsaken Fortress. Category:Walkthroughs